VanShion: Meeting and Missing
by Xiorin
Summary: Sequel to VanShion Memories In Her Eyes  :D


VanShion: Meeting and Missing

I thought I would never see this place again...

I decided to finally come back after all this time that I wanted to see him I will finally be able to.

After I left I have never spoken to my father. I wanted to come back and now that I have I always wondered what will happen now. Kairi wanted to come back with me because she had to get away from her mom.

We drove down to our house. That we both now owned.. Dad bought days ago and gave it to Kairi and she didn't want to deal with the whole paper work thing so she said that she would share if I did all the stuff she hated.

The whole town has changed since the last time I saw it. The only thing I could still see was the mini mall the last place me and Van went together. The car stopped in front of a pink store.

"Kai what the hell are we doing here!" She made huge puppy eyes at me and frowned.

"I want you to come try some clothes for me." I looked away. "I'll give the car as soon as I get my new one." That really did sound like a good idea. I didn't always want her to drive me around everywhere.

"Alright fine." She smiled.

"Alrighty then Xi-Xi let's go!" She dragged me inside the store and made me try on so many outfits I hated. Why did she want me to model for her you ask. Because were both the same size in everything and if I look good in something then she knows that she will look good in the same outfit.

I was like her doll, one thing I didn't like about the whole idea myself but, I hey what can I do she's gonna get me a car.

We ended up buying a blue mini dress for a party Naminé was throwing, Kairi met her just days before we moved away and the only way they have been talking to each other was through cell phone. And when she found out we were coming back she had to throw a party.

We went to go to our house. In my eyes this house reminded me of the house Vanitas had and it also reminded me of when my father came and took me away from him.

The only difference was that this house was empty. I walked up the stairs. And walked into the room that would look like Van's. I pictured everything, the bed, the plasma T.V., the closet...

I looked at the closet closer and I noticed a hole. It was the same hole Van made Halloween I still remember it, he tried to scare me and it didn't work the room smelled to much like fake blood that day for him not to be in there.

And it was the same exact hole. But if this was Van's old house then where was he. I was starting to wonder if this is Vanitas' house where was he. Did he move away, or did something happen to him after I left five years ago. I remembered so many memories but I could barely remember his voice. Sad really no matter how hard I wanted to hear or even remember his voice I couldn't.

I walked back down stairs and saw Kairi on the phone, it was Naminé, I be it has to do something about the party.

"Ya well be there at six o'clock, kay, bye Nami." She hung up on the phone and noticed me walking down the stairs. "Xi what's wrong?" When she said that it must have been my face expression.

"Nothing why you asking?" I really didn't like it when people as me what's wrong I would always hide it.

"You look sad, like really, really sad Xion." I looked down, guess I couldn't hide this.

"Well Kai do you remember this house?" I wanted to ask her that because if I didn't then in my point of view she wasn't going to under stand.

"This house? Well to be honest..." She looked around it some more. And looked a piece of paper that was sitting beside her. "Is this _his _house?" I nodded. "Oh Xion." She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"This _was_ his house Kairi..." She knew what I meant.

"Well come on let's go get something to eat you must be starving Xi." She dragged me out the door and into the car. Dad says that he bought this house a few days ago, but how long has he not been living here before that.

Kai drove back to the plaza and the first thing I noticed was a bright shining red Corvette. It was so beautiful. But I guess a Kai's BMW was amazing too.

We walked into a Chinese Fast-Food Restaurant and we waited in line. I turned and noticed Kai leaving.

"Kai where you going?" She turned around.

"I'll be right back okie dokie, you go and get some food with out me." She walked away and left me alone. After waiting a few minutes there were no people in the restaurant. And I didn't know that to get.

Then I heard it. "Xion?" His voice echoed in my head, if has been so long since I heard that voice call out my name. I turned to make sure if it was really him.

"Vanitas?" I saw his face, I smiled and ran to him happily. "Vanitas, I can't believe it's you!" I hugged him like I never hugged anyone before. His smell his voice he was here, after five long years I was finally here beside him again.

"It's good so see you to Xion." He hugged me and then let go gently, "Your back."

I nodded and then I noticed someone behind Vanitas. It was a blond boy that in my eyes was shocked, shocked as if I did something wrong. "Hello there." I said smiling so to make a good first impression.

Vanitas turned to the blond boy. "Ven, this is Xion."

"I'm Xion, nice to meet you." I took out my hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven." I shook hands with Ven, I was curious, here behind Vanitas was a cute adorable blond blue eyed boy. And I had a bad vibe that they were more than friends.

"Я никогда не думал, что увижу тебя снова." I looked at Vanitas he remembered. He remembered that the way we both communicated was in Russian. SO others would not know what we would be talking about.

"Вот что я думаю тоже." I remembered almost every single day I spent with Vanitas. I couldn't go a day with out remembering his face.

"Но я вижу вас здесь Xion" He smiled saying that dam him and his stupid sarcasm but that was one thing I missed about him the most.

"У меня есть вопрос, кто он?" He knew what I meant I was still curious about who that Ven guy was.

"Xion он мой друг." I guess by the way Ven was eyeing it made sense now.

"Я вижу, так что вы, наконец, повернулась таблицы у нас? Seeing the situation I was right he has gone on the opposite of the door now. Ven stopped and took out his cell phone.

"I guess." Vanitas turned to his dreamy blond. But he was to busy on his cell phone to notice.

"So Xion, you have a place to stay at yet?" I nodded I was staying in his old house after all.

"Ya I toldNaminé and she's gonna throw me a party for me and Kairi." The moment I said Naminé Ven looked up and the moment I said Kairi, Kai walked over. "Hey Vanitas long time no see." Vanitas waved at her and then she eyed Ven. "Hello." Ven didn't do anything but wave at her then looked at Vanitas. "So Xion lets go get some more clothes for the party kay." Kai dragged me out of the restaurant and I haven't gotten anything to eat yet! "Bye Vani see you at the party alright." I waved at him frantically and he waved back with a smile. I looked back at him and smiled back softly as did he. I was dragged back home right after that.

"Okie dokies Xion, here." She handed he a box.

"Kai what's this box for?" She took out another box and placed it on top of the other one.

"Well it's for Sora silly I haven't seen him in years and can't wait to see him." She said filled with glee. She made me put them in the car and we drove off.

"Kai, how are we suppose to give these to Sora if we don;t even know where he lives?"

"Look in the glove compartment Xi-chan, Nami gave me directions to his little blue house." I opened it and there it was a single piece of paper.

We finally made it to Sora's house and Kai took a deep breath and knocked on the door. We waited a couple of seconds and the first thing I noticed was blond hair. He looked like Ven.

"Hello, can I help you?" He sounded like him too but there was something off.

"Yes, hu hi, does Sora live here?" The blond looked confused.

"And how do you know Sora?" Kai handed me the box she had in her hand and placed it on the other five I was holding.

"Your Ven right?" He shook his head.

"No I'm Roxas, Ventus' twin brother. But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh right," Kairi said. "I'm Kairi, I knew Sora a couple years ago but moved away and now I'm back." Roxas eyed her like the 'Im-watching-you' look.

"Sora, someone named Kairi wants to talk to you!" He yelled out I tried to look inside and noticed Sora and some black hair. Was Vanitas here? Sora came over to the door and let us in, but when we entered Vanitas was nowhere in sight.


End file.
